


Quills

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus thinks about the quills that he owns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quills

Severus owns four quills.

One is creamy white, simple, from his mother. He keeps it in a box under his bed. He does not touch it.

One is green, tipped with Slytherin silver, a gift from Lucius Malfoy. It is on display, enhancing the mantel.

One is sturdy, well-worn, stained red from marking essays. It is perched familiarly on his desk.

One is black, pulled from the wing of a raven at the cross-roads. The only ink it will accept is his own blood. It has only been used once, on a night he cannot forget, when he traced the Dark Mark on parchment in front of the Dark Lord himself and felt it cutting into his own arm. Sometimes he brings it out, remembers the sting of the tip, the burn of the ink, the hesitation as he traced the serpent's tongue, knowing that one day it would betray him.


End file.
